


DESPICABLE

by iggycakes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No actual intercourse, blowjob, plot? what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: Emet-Selch sucks catboy dick.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	DESPICABLE

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for @/ASTRID_DELMER from @/transcoffee1  
> To the tune of Despicable by grandson and 34+35 by Ariana Grande

Some might call this routine. A sequence of actions followed on a regular basis– consistent and often taken for granted. Yes, that’s what  _ this  _ was. It had to be. Anything else, anything  _ more _ , was simply ludicrous. Emet-Selch would not even entertain the possibility. And yet, the implication of a “routine” begged the question. Why? 

Pleasure was the easy answer. 

Astrid was on his knees, eyes glazed over as he focused solely on his task. The miqo’te’s mouth wrapped around Emet-Selch’s cock, struggling to swallow it whole. Emet shuddered, feeling the back of Astrid’s mouth against his length. His lips stretched awkwardly into a grin as he succeeded. His tongue lapping around the shaft, licking the tip as precum squeezed out. Emet leaned back into his seat, hips buckling, pushing his cock deeper in still. The sudden movement made Astrid jolt. He choked, letting go as he gasped for breath. Drool dripped down the side of lips. 

Emet leaned forward, using his thumb to wipe the catboy’s face. Astrid stared at him, bewildered by the rare moment of kindness from his patron. A second just long enough to savor. Catching Astrid off guard was easily one of the best pleasures Emet enjoyed during their time together. One of them, at least.

“Don’t get cocky now,” he warned.

“I wasn’t,” Astrid replied, despite his tail curl giving him away.

Emet’s fingers danced down Astrid’s face, gently patting his pale skin as if evaluating something. The catboy sat there, fidgeting impatiently, clearly wanting to return to his previous task. He had no earthly idea why Emet would stop him dry right there. Again, the pleasures. This was easily another one he treasured.

“What’s this then?” Emet suddenly grabbed Astrid’s tail, causing him to wince. “Unfortunate how easily this gives you away, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe it’s intentional.”

Astrid grinned.

It struck a nerve.

Emet twirled Astrid’s tail around his fingers, stroking it as he adjusted their positions. He brought his free hand to the miqo’te’s waist and guided him up onto the bed. 

“Already?” His eyes beamed excitedly. That shit-eating grin still permanently plastered on his face. The expression was so unabashedly erotic. 

“Sometimes I think you’re better with the mask.” Emet hovered above him and scowled.

Astrid licked his lip, putting his hands up to the sides of Emet’s face. “I could put it back on.”

Emet’s scowl deepened, but he wasn’t about to let Astrid’s cockiness distract him from what he wanted to do. He lowered himself, watching the catboy’s expression shift slightly towards embarrassment as he realized what it was he intended to do. Delighted embarrassment, as if Astrid couldn’t decide whether he was afraid this was allowed considering their vast gap in status or incredulous that someone like Emet would be into this kind of thing. 

And, for the record, he wasn’t. But boy did that outweigh his desire to see Astrid squirm for once– to see that cocky facade of his peel away for a time longer than a moment. 

Emet examined Astrid’s length briefly, having never really looked at it up close before. It twitched excitedly at the slightest touch and the smell was overwhelming. The stench of sex, sweat and pheromones. He could barely describe it– how could something smell so putrid, yet appetizing at the same time? A conundrum Emet didn’t have enough time to wrangle at the moment. 

He started tentatively, attempting to mimic what he’d felt Astrid do just moments ago. One hand steadying the catboy as he attempted to squirm away from his touch, the other poking at his balls before cupping them. He massaged them in his palms, feeling a tinge of satisfaction when Astrid groaned happily at the motion. He buckled into his touch and lifted his arms to hide his face. Or maybe it was to muffle his moans. Either way, Emet was getting what he wanted.

Finally, Emet leaned towards Astrid’s cock, taking in the smell of wanton desire face first. He wrapped his lips around the length, working his tongue around the base. Astrid was practically shivering against him, the lewd sounds he was making echoing off the barely decorated walls of Emet’s chambers. 

“F-fuck…” The catboy swore, biting into his own palm as Emet started sucking his fully hard dick.

“Mmm,” Emet let out a thoughtful sound, evaluating his own motions based on Astrid’s reactions. He moved his mouth around, giving his tongue free reign to reach any angle he hadn’t tried yet, matching the rhythm to the movements of his hands. 

“More!” Astrid squeaked.

Emet looked up, lips leaving Astrid’s cock with a loud pop. He moved his hand up, as if he was about to stroke the length, but he squeezed instead, putting finger on the tip and pressing lightly. 

Astrid winced at the pain and struggled. Wet eyes stared up at him. “That’s not…” 

“Not, what exactly?” Emet teased. 

“Fuck you.”

“Strong words.”

Emet loosened his grip and started stroking. Slowly. Up and down his shaft at an agonizing rate. His other hand holding Astrid’s hips down, restricting his movement. It took some coercing, but the catboy eventually settled into Emet’s rhythm. He moaned softly, finally sounding comfortable in the waves of pleasure coursing through him. 

“See what you get when you’re patient?”

Whatever sound came out of Astrid, Emet assumed it to be begrudging approval. He smiled. Finally. He finally felt like he’d gotten the upper hand for once.

“Here’s a reward, then.”

Emet lowered himself again, taking all of Astrid’s length in his mouth. He struggled not to bite down as Astrid buckled forward, pushing his cock deeper in. Revenge for earlier maybe? Emet didn’t let it faze him, using his now two free hands to control Astrid’s hips. When he stopped squirming, Emet brought one hand back, tracing lines around Astrid’s sides to his lower back, then down to his ass. But his fingers moved no further and Astrid squirmed again.

“W-why?”

Emet’s mouth was otherwise too preoccupied to reply. He pretended to focus on the incredibly difficult task that was keeping Astrid’s dick in his mouth without gagging or choking on his own saliva. For good measure, he tentatively pushed his fingers forward, simply teasing Astrid’s entrance with no intention of actually doing anything about it. The agonized groan out of the catboy’s lips was music to Emet’s ears.

Pleasure was the easy answer for why. For who was he to deny their physical compatibility? To deprive himself of enjoyment? Especially when his partner was oh-so-willing to lend himself to him like this, asking for nothing in return, save physical satisfaction.

Emet didn’t want to give it any deeper thought. It was a rabbit hole he was too afraid to explore. 

“O-oh fuck..!”

Astrid’s cock swelled and Emet finally let go, replacing his mouth with a free hand. He stroked quickly, goading him into climax. 

“Hhnng!!” 

Astrid shuddered and came, thick white liquid dripping all over Emet’s fingers. Hm, a mild oversight, but definitely still worth it. He thought, wiping his hand on the bed sheet before looking up to savor Astrid’s expression. The catboy’s breath was ragged, cooling down rapidly. But he also looked thoroughly dissatisfied.

“Unhappy are you?”

“That wasn’t nearly enough.” 

Astrid was quick, propping himself up in one deft movement before grabbing Emet’s shoulders and pushing him down against the bed. Icy blue eyes stared down at him full of determination. That focused gaze, full of fire and life– an echo of a lost and distant love. Emet stretched his arms up and wrapped them around Astrid’s neck in a loose embrace.

“The night is young, love.”

Disgusted by the softness of his own voice, Emet pulled Astrid down into a sudden kiss– hard and without restraint. Their lips pressed against each other tightly. He felt Astrid’s fangs against his tongue. They sank into each other, kissing as if they’d been kissing forever. Emet wanted to get lost in it. To feel nothing except this. To think nothing except  _ this. _

Pleasure.

The word flashed in Emet’s mind again.

And just under it, a sign of something else.


End file.
